saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinal Cavalier
is Sento Kasai's personal transport in End War Online. Design The finalized design uses aspects of the LS-218 electric motorcycle, but the frame and overall aesthetics have been completely altered with the intention of weaponizing the bike. This final design features a pair of forward-facing, spiked blades protruding from reinforced front suspension prongs with segmented armor; fanged front fairings with a trio of blades that wrap forward towards the paired blades; angled handlebars with bladed arm-guards and a sleek windshield; an experimental, high-performance electric engine with a set of outward-facing bladed heat sinks; various forward-facing vents for an air-cooled engine with a back-up liquid cooling system; the seat and battery pack have a natural curvature that smoothly flows between the two; the rear fender and rear lights have been integrated into one unit to make room for a jet-like booster on the back, with the addition of multiple smaller thrusters throughout the bike for riderless turns; the exhaust pipes have been converted into similar jet thrusters with a blade-like design to them; its hand controls have a golden sheen to them; and the bike features a red and black color scheme. Overall, the bike has a smooth, organic design with a multitude of bladed protrusions so that Sento can ram into enemies and cut them up in the process. Multiple prototypes of this vehicle exist in an undisclosed garage somewhere within Noslun, Renskr. The very first prototype was a Honda CBR1000RR with redesigned fenders and exhaust pipes featuring the bladed design, a heavily reinforced frame, a rudimentary version of the jet booster system, and improved braking. Cardinal Cavalier Version 2 featured a redesigned, reinforced frame, and minor upgrades to previous systems. Version 3 further redesigned the frame, upgrading the booster system immensely with its own dedicated fuel containers and integrating smaller thrusters for more precise control. The fourth version added more blades, redesigned the engine for higher performance and at the cost of fuel consumption, and streamlined the vehicles design. Mark 5 is almost exactly like the current, finalized model; however, it still used the gas engine instead of the electric engine featured in the final design. Designed as a weapon, the Cardinal Cavalier has had its frame significantly reinforced to withstand ramming into multiple objects head on, and its engine has been supercharged and retuned to increase speed. Regenerative braking for the bike has been vastly improved, and the sheer amount of braking Sento performs with Cardinal Cavalier allows the bike to recover almost all of its lost energy back very quickly. The booster on the back is meant to launch the bike into a rampless jump, achieved by performing a wheelie and activating the booster to propel the bike and its rider into the air; a hidden booster by the front wheel allows for a rampless jump without the rider on board. High-performance tires were developed and designed specifically to handle the bike's insane speed. Additionally, Sento has installed a limited remote control system that allows him to call the bike to his location, using the hidden thrusters in the bike's custom frame to allow it to steer without him. Its dashboard is a touchscreen interface that displays the speedometer, tachometer, fuel levels for the booster system, battery charge, and additional details that Sento can access with a tap of his finger. Within the front bladed fairings are spare helmets designed by Sento. The fairings can be rotated slightly to reveal storage spaces containing a disassembled helmet. Simply fit the two halves of the helmet together, slide the mouth-plate to secure the two halves in place, buckle and adjust the chin-strap as needed, then slide on the poly-carbonate glass visor. The helmets are made of carbon nano-tubing, and feature Bluetooth headsets integrated into the sides for communication or music. They've been designed to withstand high- or low-speed motorcycle crashes, and can protect against tiny glass shards if necessary. The Cardinal Cavalier can hold two of these spares, one in each fairing. Known Occupants * Riders: ** Sento Kasai (Primary rider) * Passengers: ** Haru Yamamoto (Occasionally) ** Tokime Suginami (Occasionally) Gallery Cardinal Cavalier Mk4.jpg|Cardinal Cavalier Mark 4 Trivia * This bike is based off of and inspired by the Cavaliere bike from Devil May Cry 5, but it's not a sentient weapon. *Its name is derived from the above source and the fanmade Cardinal Ivy cosmetic mods for Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition. * As mentioned, there are several iterations of the Cardinal Cavalier. The one currently in use is the Cardinal Cavalier Mark 6. Category:Item Category:Vehicle Category:PyroHunter16